Scanned beam displays may be used to project images such as video images for viewing. Some scanned beam displays may include a screen against which light is projected, such as by front- or rear-projection, to form an image. Other scanned beam displays may project light, such as through relay optics, onto the retina of a viewer to form an image.
It may be desirable in some applications to expand the exit pupil of a scanned beam image. This may be done, for example, to improve coupling of the image into the eye in applications where there may be relative movement between the scanned beam display and the eye of the viewer. An optional beam expander may be operable to enlarge the region over which a viewer may see the image. Beam expanders may be formed from refractive, diffractive, and reflective elements.
Scanned beam imagers may be used to collect images including still and/or video images.